Ripple of Time
by Shotorin
Summary: An Xover between Gatekeepers and Tsubasa, set two generations after the GK21 ended. The Invaders are on the rise again, however they have help they havn't had in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Ripple of Time

Ripple of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, or Gatekeepers. They are the property of their respective creators and their licenses. The following story was not written for commercial purposes.**

Book 1: Hitsuzen

Chapter 1: Beginning

Kale Phoenix could see why Satoka had wanted him present in Tokyo practically from the moment he stepped off of his plane. But then he was second in Aegis's Gatekeeper devision only to Ayane Munehiko, granddaughter of the Maiden of the Gale, Ayane Isuzu. However even with her in Tokyo the frequency of Invader attacks seemed to pick up by the day. Even with his own array of imitation gate he was frequently forced to use his own gate in order to keep from being killed.

The Gate of Edges, similar to Satoka's Gate of Fragments, it allowed him to summon daggers and swords from within the gate. However in an adaptation of Satoka's gate he could also give any surface, including one of flesh, a very dangerous and lethal edge, hence the name of his gate.

Currently Kale was one his way to the site of yet another Invader attack, beside him in the rebuilt and updated version of the Yotohachi Deluxe sat Aito Falchion, the only gatekeeper Kale worked with, and the only gatekeeper on or off the records to have a natural connection and ability to open two different gates.

Aito for his part could have taken the Invaders on his own, using his Gate of Light and Speed. Unlike Ruriko Ikusawa, his mother, his main gate ability did not revolve around healing. Aito had found many ways to use his gate one of his favorites being gathering the light around him to use for speed or to render himself and those he wished invisible. His second Gate ability was the Gate of Time, which as named, allowed him to travel through time as far as he wished. He never tried to use that power if he could prevent it, though in the recent days he had felt himself using it to give him a better edge over the Invaders, in particularly Kaiser Kikai, one of the Invader generals.

Unfortunately Kaiser Kikai had resurrected from his previous destruction at the hands of Ayane. More over he seemed to be even more powerful than before, actually taking a humanoid form that looked almost like a normal humans. The Invader general stood at the head of his force with a smile that screamed utter malice as Kale and Aito stepped from the car.

Kale, his eyes already alight with the power of his gate, materialized razor sharp, claw shaped, blades around his hands. While Aito drew the kodachi strapped to his lower back.

Kale and Aito gave one another a look of intentions, one that both took and gave with a smile to match the malicious smile of Kaiser Kikai.

Aito was the first to attack, doing so at such a speed that the slipstream of his movement was enough to drag down several Invaders even as still more fell to his blade. To Aito it seemed as though the Invaders were trying to move through tar, even as he took one down it seemed as though the others were well aware of his position but could do nothing about it. By the time he actually had one that managed to look in his direction it was over for them, as his blade swept down across their chest, or impaled them. Just as swiftly as his onslaught had begun it was over he retreated to stand beside Kale with a smug smile on his face as all the Invaders that met his blade turned to crystals which pinged lightly upon the ground.

Kale had watched in mild amusement as his partner tore through the ranks of the Invaders, though if he were to be honest he was slightly afraid of Aito. Usually quiet and peaceful, whenever Aito saw an Invader his face went from peaceful to merciless, none would escape his blade and none would lay a hand upon him, he was every bit as efficient as Ayane and himself, Kale realized with a slight feeling of regret. It had been he who had found Aito, it had be he who had trained with Aito and it was to Kale that Aito had first show his second Gate ability. Needless to say Kale felt sorry for his partner, he wasn't a fighter, and yet he had turned him into one.

Shadows passed overhead, and Kale struck instantly, catching one invader in the chest with his right clawed hand, while his left beheaded another. Several more materialized at a distance, then opened their coats, revealing an array of gun barrels. They never got a chance to fire. Aito took out two before Kale could think to blink, the others met with an attack of Kale's, as he instantly extended the blades on his right hand turning the remaining Invaders into crystals before they could turn their guns on Aito.

Several Invaders charged from the surrounding shadows only to be met with a wave a fire seemingly from nowhere. It was only after the roar of the flames died down that Aito and Kale heard the soft ringing of a bell. Neither had to look to know who it was.

Thanks for watching our backs, Ayane-taijou." Kale spoke up when she drew even with him and Aito.

"There are more coming," Ayane replied. Her hands were already reaching inside of her jacket for two more cell phones. "Get ready."

Soft beeps alerted both the young men on either side of her that she was preparing two more imitation gates to be launched. Aito pulled a phone from his pocket and began to dial. Kale however, did not pull out a cell phone, he instead got rid of his claws and in a move reminiscent of Satoka drew two elegant silver blades from the gates that appeared just under his hands. They looked to be the same length as a nodachi, but to Kale had no more weight than Aito's kodachi. The blades were so sharp that one could barely see the edge, and the rest of the swords were marked with elegant swirls that could make one dizzy.

"Aito-kun now," Ayane ordered, instantly Aito disappeared, at the same moment, Ayane threw both phones, one overhead of where the Invaders had begun to appear, the other directly in front of Kaiser Kikai, who had stayed out of the fray thus far. "Seven seconds, be ready Kale-kun." Ayane added to Kale who simply began to walk towards the ranks of the Invaders.

Less than an instant after Ayane spoke, flames erupted from above the Invaders, while lightning hit them from both the front and rear. Kale had started counted the second Ayane spoke to him, at four he started running for the clump of Invaders ignoring their screams of pain and the smell of burnt flesh that rushed at him. the sound of crystals hitting the ground told him nothing of how many Invaders were still left, and as the flames died down and the lightning ceased, he picked up his pace.

The first invader he met he barely saw, it had been climbing to its feet when he saw it, and he struck out, impaling it through the chest. It was then that the rest of the Invaders seemed to surge upon him. His movement were blurred as he struck out felling one invader after another. Their blood covered the elegant design of his blade before being blown off by the sheer speed of his movements. He sliced and slashed and impaled his way through the Invaders.

A cry of "Shinku Misarai!" alerted Kale to an approaching attack from Ayane, and with not a moments hesitation he moved away from the fight. Ayane's vacuous missile taking out most of what he had missed. Finally at the tail end of Ayane's attack Aito moved through finishing what Ayane and Kale had missed.

Kale returned one of his swords back to its plane of existence, as he turned to look at Ayane, and another figure caught his attention as Aito settled stepping up on his left. Kaiser Kikai stood looking, for all the world, as thought he had yet to be touched. Kale was simply dumbfounded, how had they all missed him?

Ayane lauched another Vacuous Missile attack, this time aiming at the Invader general. All three Gatekeepers watched as the attack sped towards Kaiser Kikai who neither moved to dodge it nor to mount a counter attack to neutralize the vacuum of air aimed directly at him.

"GATE OPEN!" the shout was heard easily and caught Kale's attention even as he watched the barrier that expanded directly in front of Kaiser Kikai. Realization struck Kale like a freight train as he watched Ayane's attack simply disperse upon contact with the glowing barrier.

"Aito-kun, can you find them," Kale asked, without looking away from Kaiser Kikai. "whoever this gatekeeper is our attacks can't overpower that barrier." Aito nodded saying nothing, his body tense as he closed his eyes and waited.

Aito's every sense was on edge, he would find this rogue Gatekeeper, whoever they were, and take them down. They were supposed to fight Invaders not help them. He wordlessly called upon the power of his Gate of Time, and listened as time moved backward around him. He watched as the vacuous missile attack rematerialized and began traveling backward. He watched as the glowing barrier dematerialized and then listened for the direction the shout had come from.

Aito returned to the exact second that he had left his body already moving towards his intended target, he reached it before the figure he saw could think to turn and run. A face very reminiscent of Ayane's greeted him. The green Gate energy he could see in her eyes all but confirming who she was. She was older of course, that she had appeared in the picture he'd been shown, but then that was to be expected after nearly half a century, still she looked younger than she should have.

"Kurogane Megumi…" he whispered. He looked her over knowing without a doubt that this was a former Gatekeeper, one of the ones who had helped set their former commander, Reiji, straight. "Keeper of the Iron Wall Gate."

"You haven't grown enough yet," Megumi said closing her eyes as though she were contemplating something, "Your power hasn't manifested its full form yet." A bright flash of light seemed to emminate from Megumi as she spoke, so bright it seemed to burn Aito's eyes. He looked away; covering his eyes with his hands and when he looked again she was gone.

"Haven't grown enough…" Aito looked around then sighed. She'd gotten away. "The commander is gonna be pissed."

Ayane shook with barely controlled rage, contempt, and loathing as she exited her mothers office and entered the elevator. She entered the code for her floor as she reflected over this most recent explosion of the commanders fury.

The commander had truly chewed her out this time, and she'd had no control over the situation. Okay so there was a rogue gatekeeper working with the Invaders, not a first and certainly not a surprise seeing how quickly Kaiser Kikai had resurrected from the last time she had destroyed him. So what her mother, the commander, was in command with all Aegis affiliated Gatekeepers in the far east branch. It still did not give her full reign to chew her out over something she had no control over.

"Still I am captain," Ayane repeated to herself for about the millionth time, as she cross the threshold of the elevator and entered her suite seven floors below her mothers office.

Flopping down onto her couch with a sigh, Ayane decided the events of her day behind her for the time being. There would be plenty of time to find out exactly what was going on and right now she was feeling like she'd taken on several thousand Invaders instead of the several hundred that _she_ had dealt with today. The ringing of her cell phone brought her sharply from her thoughts. She answered not bothering to look at the number, thinking it was her mother telling her to get back out and that there were several more Invader attacks.

If she had any semblance of what was going on she would have asked herself what was up with the constant rise in the invaders numbers, why had they all begun to attack in waves in separate locations at the same time. Better yet she would be asking about the latest development in the war between the Gatekeepers and the Invaders.

"So we still on for tonight, ne Aya-chan?" The question hit her instantly making her bolt upright and sending her heart fluttering in enjoyment.

It was Chikao, her boyfriend of nearly three years.

"Chikao, it feels so good to hear your voice." Ayane replied, she reveled in the sound of his voice coming through the speaker. Even over the phone it was rich and seductive, and entranced her to no end. "Moms being a bitch again." Ayane explained when she heard him chuckle.

"So is that a yes?" Chikao asked, bringing her attention back to his initial question.

"Of course, Chi-chan," Ayane replied, she smiled and curled up on her couch like a contented cat. The bell around her neck jingled lightly.

Chikao chuckled in her ear, the sound sending trembles rushing down her spine. "I love that sound."

"Well you'll hear it later," Ayane said a sudden thought coming to her in a flood of panic; she wasn't ready to go out! "I've got to get ready, come up to my suite when you get here okay?"

"Alright," Chikao replied Ayane hung up.

Megumi was calm despite Kaiser Kikai's latest threat upon her life. So what she had been spotted after using her gate ability to protect him? It wasn't as if these gatekeepers could break through any barrier she created. Besides it wasn't as if they could actually find their location. She had long since deactivated the tracker they that had been implanted underneath her skin after she'd joined Aegis. All they knew was her name and her gate ability, but not the intentions of what the Invaders were up to nor why she was now affiliated with them. Most of all she didn't look a day over 24; _that is what will plague their minds the most, _she thought with her knowing smile of hers, it had not changed at all in the years since she'd graduated and moved as far away from Ruriko and put everything behind her, at least, everything she could care less about.

Though they had worked together, on both sides of the fight with the Invaders and Aegis, she'd still held her distaste of Ruriko Ikusawa. After all they had been through, fighting the Invaders, and then her friends, she had still hated Ruriko. After the final battle she had taken her earth defense license, packed her bags, and left. The only ones who had known her whereabouts was Kaoru and the commander.

Megumi smiled her all knowing and smug smile, the smile that stopped just a hair short of arrogance. "Soon all will be as I predicted, and the catalyst for my ultimate goal will begin with you, Aito Falchion."

**Location: Tokyo**

**World: Nihon Country**

Syaoran looked up sensing Fye's approach, hardly wary of the vampire that had been all but forced into his current state. However there was so much more on his mind than whatever it was that the Wizard of Celes could ever hope to tell him. He had been sensing a shift in the balance between the worlds for some time, to be more specific he had sensed it since departing Infinity country. Something had thrown the balance between the realms into a fall and he was bothered by it. He wanted to investigate it but after the recent fight with his clone there was little he was apprehensive about leaving Kurogane and Fye.

Of course its not like he could travel the worlds on his own, and with Fye's magic waning with each use he was sure that he could do no more than two jumps. Leaving would also make the two open to his clone would stop at nothing to make sure that neither of them stood in his way. It was a fact that left he with no choice but to wait it out.

"Hitsuzen,"

Syaoran looked up at Fye at the word, how he'd known what he'd been thinking was kind of startling.

"Hitsuzen will lead us," Fye said. "some how I know that even though I feel the same as you right now.

**Authors note:** I set the Tsubasa opening for just after Sakura splits herself on Infinity country and after Syaoran fights his clone in the dream world (read it on Onemanga if you haven't already) Anyway the same as always, you've read please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ripple of Time

Ripple of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, or Gatekeepers. They are the property of their respective creators and their licenses. The following story was not written for commercial purposes.**

Book 1: Hitsuzen

Chapter 2: Return of the Genocide

Location: Tokyo; Gate Keeper Universe

Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane, all stood on top of the building they had been deposited on as Mokona slowly descended to settle on Kurogane's shoulder. They looked around overlooking the expansive city they had been deposited in this time. They descended the building easily walking through the city for somewhere they would be able to shop for some clothes.

After several shops the group finally finds some clothes that fit each of their own personal styles. Kurogane sticks with his standard black clothing, opting for a pair of midnight black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that leaves his arms free from any kind of restraint. Over all that he wore a sleeveless coat that fell all the way to his knees. Fye opted for a light blue long sleeved shirt and denim shorts that fell just below his knees. He carried rather than wore his coat, which looked very similar to the one he wore in the Celes Country. Finally Syaoran wore black like Kurogane, a dark short sleeved black shirt with an emblem of a stylized phoenix on the back, over which he wore a black coat with the same design. His black pants were weighted down with the items of great importance that were held in his cloak from Clow country.

Now dressed in something that they blended in with the group walked around town for something out of the ordinary something that was different than the norm, however it was kind of hard to know what to search for when they hardly knew what the norm was for the world they were currently on.

They were walking through a mostly deserted suburb when all three travelers froze, their senses on high alert. Instinctively they formed a small triangle facing their surroundings. Each wondering the same thing as they cast their eyes about, trying to spot the danger they sensed.

"Kurogane, can you feel where they are?" Syaoran asked, fighting the urge to summon his sword.

"No," was Kurogane's answer, "from the feeling we're surrounded."

Kale and Aito were just leaving the headquarters when the alert sounded on their phones.

"Really?" Kale complained as both he and Aito answered their phones.

"Keeper Kale Phoenix, and Keeper Aito Falchion reporting in." They said simultaneously "Location of the signal."

"I won't be able to help you out on this one guys," Ayane's voice came from the other end of the line, "The location is 2.1 miles south south east of your current location, be careful and try not to get hurt. Also there is a strange reading around that area, I'll brief you more when I know more," The line went dead.

"Well lets get started," Kale said opening the door to his car and sliding in while Aito did the same on the passenger side.

"Wonder what that weird reading was?" Aito asked as they heading towards their destination. "Its not like the invaders don't have a unique signal but the way Ayane phrased it is like there's something different than what we've come across before going on out there."

Kale didn't answer as he was more preoccupied with keeping his car in one piece as he sped through the heavy Tokyo traffic, however his thoughts were the same as Aito's something big was on the horizon he could feel it.

"What the hell are these things!?" Kurogane shouted as they were attacked by several enemies in all black. While at the same time even more in black shot at them from a distance, with weapons that looked to be embedded in their chests.

"It looks like they seem to just keep coming doesn't it?" Fye asked cutting two more down before he turns to catch several more. "Syaoran watch your back!"

"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran bellowed the incantation for his lightning spell sending the current from his spell into his sword even as he turned and catching several of his assailants before the shockwave spread from his sword to destroy several on the ones shooting at them from the rooftops.

Suddenly a surge spread through the area and more than double of the black enemies they were fighting appeared surrounding them. They advanced menacingly, as if knowing that they had the upper hand by a huge margine.

"EDGE RAID!" numerous silver spires erupted from the ground and any other surface skewering any and enemy in black. Syaoran turned in the direction the shout had come from and saw two people standing their eyes on them as they approached.

Syaoran stared at them both, taking in their intentions before turning back to the enemies. "So what exactly are these guys?" he asked the two that had just joined them.

"Invaders," the one with the kodachi answered, "We can handle it from here, you guys take cover."

"Aito you ready," the other one asked, silver claws appeared on his hands as he spoke, and as Syaoran looked up at his face he saw that his eyes were shimmering with two silver rings.

"Yes," he replied, his eyes glowing with two white rings.

"edge raid," the words were a whisper but the result was instantaneous. More silver spires erupted from the ground some even from the previous spires to impale the invaders while at the same time, Aito moved charging through the ranks of the invaders with a speed that was god-like. His kodachi fell more than half the remaining invaders while with a war cry Kale joined the fray. In just under two minutes there was silence and all the invaders were gone.

"it seems these two possess some power unique to this world." Fye said as Kale and Aito turned back towards the world traveling trio.

"Seems that way," Kurogane said sheathing Ginryu, as Syaoran dispelled his sword. Fye however kept his nails at their extended lengh and without so much as a hint of what was going on he launched himself at a shadow that as he moved for it, Sayoran and Kurogane saw stirred slightly. Like the previous assaults on the invaders the instant a fatal blow was made the invader disappeared, leaving a small green crystal.

"Your friend is strong," Aito the one with the sword said as he approached Syaoran. "And you two seemed to have no problems taking down invaders. You do know what they are right?"

"Aito!" Kale snapped, his eyes flashing with disapproval. "Enough, that's nothing that needs to be stated outside of AEGIS, and that's only to be discussed with other Keepers."

"Keepers?" Kurogane asked, giving Kale a piercing look.

"Gatekeepers," Kale said looking back at Kurogane, "Like me and my partner here."

"We work for the AEGIS Global Network. The AGN as its more widely known by its members," Aito started. "Our job is to combat the Invaders when and wherever they show up and to do."

"the thing is we're gonna have to ask you three to come with us." Kale said stepping forward a little. "The invaders never attack normal humans, only Gatekeepers or areas they can use to their advantages, so we need you to come with us for your protection."

"And if we say we have things we need to do?" Syaoran said shifting so that he was in a more alert position. It did no good however, the air shifted and several spires of metal rose from the ground surrounding them and pointed at their necks from at least four different angles.

"I never said that we were giving you a choice." Kale said his eyes glowing with the same double white rings from before. "Aito call Satoka, let her know the situation."

Less than an hour later, all active Tokyo Gatekeeper were gathered in the conference room, our three travelers were also there, seated at the head of the table opposite the commander and the two team captains. Ayane as captian of the Alpha team was seated on her mother's right and on her left was Chikao. Ayane looked pissed and could not help but keep throwing deadly glares in Chikao's direction. But for the most part she kept her eyes on Syaoran Kurogane and Fye.

"So now you three know what it is that we do but what about you?" Commander Isuzu questioned giving Syaoran an emotionless look over the rim of her glasses.

"That's an easy one," Syaoran began, "We're traveling the worlds looking for both someone precious to me, and her memories."

"Her memories?" Chikao asked looking perplexed. "What do you mean."

"They take the form of feathers and give off a powerful energy that can only be felt by few or sensed by few machines. One of the beings in our group is me, the other is Makona here." Makona peaked out from inside of Syaorans jacket. "Have you sensed anything since we arrived here Makona?" Syaoran asked.

Makkona replied with a shake of his head and jumped from Syaoran to Kurogane and perched on his shoulder.

"It would seem that we're going to be here a while," Fye said, his eyes a slight reddish color. "Kuro-rin, it will have to be tonight."

Kurogane nodded and Syaoran looked down knowing what Fye meant. Fye had been a Vampire ever since he had broken away from Fei Wang Reed, his uncle and the reason he was now traveling the worlds for Sakura. Of course Kurogane and the Fye knew nothing of what lead to this, and Syaoran intended on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

"The Feathers from Sakura, they act as a power source when used by others." Syaoran said forcing everyone's eyes back on himself. "They do anything from increase an ability an individual already had to granting them a new one or even something even weirder. The power emanates in waves and in a way it's almost crushing to feel it. At half of his normal power, two feathers surpassed Fye and there are hundreds."

Commander Isuzu opened her mouth to ask another question as a ripple passed through the room and at one three things happened simultaneously; The first Syaoran stood up rather sharply, his eyes glazed over slightly as if seeing something the others couldn't. The second Makona's eyes went wide signaling that he sensed a feather. Finally the alarm went off.

RED ALERT, LARGE ENERGY SIGNAL AT AEGIS FAR EAST BRANCH HEADQUARTERS! ALL ACTIVE GATEKEEPERS PROCEED TO THE LOCATION IMMEDIATELY. ALL GATEKEEPERS PROCEED TO THE LOCATION IMMEDIATELY. BE ADVISED KAISER KIKAI IS LIKELY TO BE ASSISTED AS BEFORE.

Captian Ayane stood and with her Chikao, Satoka, Kale, Aito followed by Syaoran Kurogane, and Fye. Ayane paused before she gave her team her orders.

"You three will not be coming."

"Yes we will," Syaoran said looking at her with a cold expression. "Yes you may have been fighting these invaders longer than we have, but there is a feather close by both Makona and I sense it and we're going after it, besides you may need a little of my magic if it is the power of a feather."

"On top of that We're experienced fighters, if these are different from normal your little group is sure to be fucked over without us."

BE ADVISED, THERE ARE TWO INDIVIDUALS WITH KAISER KIKAI!

Can you give us a visual? Ayane asked almost immediately an image appeared on the walls, similar to Syaoran except he still wore the clothes he started his adventure with. His cloak tattered at the bottom, and having several rips along the end, finally there was his eyes which were the only real difference between the two. One was normal brown the other was a shimmering ocean blue."

Syaoran took one look and cursed before walking out, Fye and Kurogane followed him. There was no one who stood in his way once they saw the deadly look in his eyes at that moment. Syaoran resolved to either free his clone from Fei Wangs control or to kill him before they left this world.

BE ADVICED, IDENTY OF ONE IS CONFIRMED AS A GATEKEEPER!

Ayane headed for the door following Syaoran Kurogane and Fye as Aito Kale and Chikao followed her. All three four third gen gatekeepers turned pulling head seats from their pockets and putting them on.

"Your orders are as follows," The commanders voice sounds in their ears, "If you can't capture you are to kill Kurogane Megumi."

As one all Five Elite Gatekeepers replied, "Ryokai AEGIS!"

Flames erupted from his sword as he hacked and slashed at the barrio Megumi had erected to keep her army safe from his attacks. This boy was strong normally she wouldn't have to focus this much on her gate abilities. Just who the hell was this kid and how did he become so powerful. She could tell by looking that his power wasn't derived from a gate and that confused the hell out of her.

Fed up with his pathetic struggling, she reversed the power of her gate, using her barrio to make a skin tight prison for the boy that refused to stop attacking. The boy was effectively trapped and was having a great time trying to escape however it wasn't happening.

"Give up," Megumi said making the barrier squeeze in a little. "you can't break from my barrier anymore than you could break in. My gate's ability is the Iron Wall, a runt like you with no gate ability couldn't hope to break through. Let alone hope to defeat my minus gate."

"Ultra Cyclone Chop!" The shout seemed to come from every direction at once and to Megumi it looked as though Ayane appeared from thin air. In the span of an instant her barrier was up and Ayane was repelled backwards from the rogue Gatekeeper with a look of shock on her face.

"CHIRYU GENINBU!"

"RAITEI SHOURAI!" the combined attacks collided with megumi's barrier with staggering strength, so much so that she physically staggered under it amazingly under the combined strength of the attacks, the barrier wavered.

Flames joined the lightning as Kurogane moved back from his attack, following the stream of flames back to their source he saw the clone Syaoran the eye he had stolen from Fye glowing brightly as he continued his spell.

"DARK FLASH!" Ayane managed to block the strike that headed for her and saw Chikao Kurogane, Syaoran and Aito dodge or block it as well, but had no clue what had happened until she spotted Megumi who was deadlocked with the clone Syaoran. Her hair was longer now stopping in the middle of her back, the ends were a deep crimson, and seemed to blend into the crimson wings that grew from her shoulder blades. Finally her eyes glowed with a eerie dark light.

Suddenly Ayane froze as a voice whispered in her ear, "gate open, gate of shouki,"

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt feathers brush her cheek just as she felt the intensity of Syaoran's spell, but there was something about it that she had felt before too. In a way it felt like a more powerful version of the gate of lightning imitation gate.

She saw Megumi appear behind Syaoran her hand drawing back to strike and reacted instinctively. "Shinkuu Misairu!"

"Kagami no Kabe!" the reflective wall of Megumi's minus gate reflected the attack back at double the power.

"Chiryuu Genninbu!" Kurogane roared his attack streaming from his blade to collide with the barrier just at the same instant that Syaoran's and Ayane's counter attacks managed to strike.

Megumi staggered drastically, unable to believe that someone could do so much damage to her gate, let alone enough to make her stagger this drastically. She lifted her hand an attempt at reinforcing the barrier but unfortunately she failed miserably as her "iron wall" was battered and pounded by Syaoran and Kurogane's attacks landing in the exact same spot as Ayane's Vacuous missile. Switching to her Minus gate powers in order to dodge both Kurogane and Syaoran's swords.

Spires erupted from the ground around her and she just barely managed to put up a barrier around herself to deflect them only to gasp in pain as several cuts appeared on her body. She looked around for what could possibly be powerful enough to get past her gate and winced as more gashes appeared this time deeper than before. The speed at which the cuts were caused were beyond compare to anything, and it took Megumi only a moment to realize just what caused them.

"Kagami no kabe!" Aito fell from his latest attack at normal speeds however the cuts he received from his attack being reflected back at him was twofold and at his increased speed literally slamming him into the ground.

Syaoran watched this with a careful eye, his eyes locked on megumi's own and wondering how he could break through the barrier with the power he wielded. His emotions were wild he could feel the warm pulsing of a feather and a quick glance at Mokona showed that he sensed it as well. As he continued to watch Megumi and how she deflected blocked or evaded the attacks against her.

After nearly five minutes in which he and Kurogane had both launched test attacks against her Syaoran found an opening. It was short, almost unnoticed under any normal circumstances but Syaoran saw it, and knew that Kurogane did as well.

"You take the attack your lightning has a better chance than any attack I could throw at her," Kurogane said taking a different stance. His attack was fast and with Syaoran just s split second it seemed that nothing would stop them.

"Satsuriku no Geeto," a voice sounded just loud enough to give the advancing sword wielders pause. "Single Genocide," Syaoran managed to grab Kurogane from behind and tackle him aside from the beam of dark light that seared the ground as it passed.

Megumi lauched herself away joining a figured who kept the hood of the obiously cut sleeved hoodie up. However Satoka couldn't help but to shudder from the swirling circles of light that shown in the figures eyes.

"Gate of genocide, Minus of the Gate of Life and Light." The voice was surprisingly female "You will fall to Death and Darkness." The girl paused then looked to Kaiser Kikai as the Machine General looked back . "Give your troops the order to attack."

All Gatekeepers eyes went wide as the Machine General gave the order without a moments hesitation.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I know it's been a while and for that I apologize, however it was unavoidable. The military life waits for no one, and orders must be followed, so forgive my absence. I will make up for it.


End file.
